


Reactions: Wedding

by Beanz



Series: A Crazy 24 Hours [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lukanette, ml class salt, ml salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanz/pseuds/Beanz
Summary: How everyone reacts to news of Marinette and Luka's wedding
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: A Crazy 24 Hours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766092
Comments: 156
Kudos: 895





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I haven't watched any episodes beyond Season 1 (the spoilers were online before second season was even available on Netflix Aus) and some will be out of character compared to the series but that's just the way I see the story going so... *shrugs* 
> 
> I didn't specify ages in the first story (since it was meant to be a one-shot) but it will matter going forward. Soooo I'm making Mari around 16/17 or so, I'll see what the muse says when I write Sabine and Tom's reactions, but nothing underage will be written between Luka and Mari.

Marinette’s scream had Luka racing to the kitchen to find his wife staring down at her phone. Tikki was giggling over her shoulder while Wayzz and Sass tried to resist joining in.

“Mari? What’s wrong?” Luka asked, making his way to her side.

The utter shock in her eyes as she turned had him pausing and bracing himself for whatever was to come. When she handed her phone over what he saw had him wanting to laugh and groan at the same time.

“How do you think everyone else is going to react?”

Marinette grimaced. “Stock up on eggs, I think we’re in for a busy day.”

\--Juleka’s POV--

Juleka sat on the couch listening to Penny yelling at Jagged while he sat on the opposite couch and despite his best efforts of looking sorry, it was clear he wasn’t.

Before Juleka had returned to school her mum had dropped a bombshell, Jagged Stone was her and Luka’s father. She’d never told Jagged before and once she did he was lucky not be akumatized and that was only because Marinette had been in the room with them. Anarka was so focused on Jagged that she missed Marinette escaping to transform and keep the akuma’s away. It had taken Ladybug purifying six akuma’s before everyone had calmed down enough to talk.

Jagged had been upset that he’d missed out on so much of his kids’ lives but had still offered to forget that fact if that’s what Juleka and Luka wanted.

Luka and Juleka had talked and they both decided that regardless of his fame and the drama it would bring, they liked Jagged as a person and while they couldn’t do anything about the past, they wanted him in their lives. The relationship with their mum was strained at best, and Jagged hadn’t spoken to Anarka since the bombshell.

Juleka herself was having trouble forgiving her mum for not telling her sooner. She understood that there was no guarantee that Jagged would have become a father figure if he’d found out then, but she’d still taken that choice from him and allowed Juleka and Luka to grow up with a lie.

Jagged had permanently moved to Paris and had stayed at Le Grand Paris until he found a penthouse to move into as close to Marinette and Luka as he could find. Juleka had been staying with him to build that father-daughter relationship.

“What do you have to say for yourself?” Juleka turned back to focus on Jagged with Penny standing there, hands on hips. Fang, her new non-human brother, was curled up on couch next to Juleka as she gave him head scratches while alternating between watching the scene in front of her and her phone.

“But it’s their anniversary!” Jagged whined, a big grin on his face.

Penny threw her hands in the air and Jagged sent her a quick wink that made her giggle.

“They’ve only been married for three months!”

“And three months is a quarter of the year, so it’s their quarter-of-a-year anniversary. People celebrate Silver anniversaries.”

“A Silver anniversary is when two people have been married for twenty-five years, Jagged!”

“Exactly! A quarter of a century. Why shouldn’t we celebrate Mari and Luka’s quarter anniversary?”

Juleka didn’t need to see Penny’s face to know how frustrated the woman was, yet Jagged still looked so proud of himself.

“It’s not about not celebrating, it’s about what you said in the post.”

Jagged shrugged, “Nothing I said was a lie.”

Juleka giggled as Jagged’s words sent Penny on another rant, the sound of an incoming message pulling her attention to her phone.

_GF <3: Everyone is losing their shit over that post and it is glorious! _

Juleka cackled before replying.

_Jules: You better have photos!_

_GF <3: I have photos and videos. _

_GF <3: Kagami just arrived. I can’t tell if she was on her way to practice and heard something or if she went looking. _

_Jules: ??_

_GF <3: She’s got a sword. _

Juleka’s eyes widened, but before she could say anything another message came in.

_GF <3: Agreste is trying to calm Kagami, I think she might skewer him.  
_

_GF <3: Lie-la is trying to dig herself out of the hole, seems no one told her that if you start digging the sides it just makes the hole bigger.  
_

_Jules: LOL is she saying anything we need to know?  
_

_GF <3: Trying to claim Mari is a gold-digger, some of the sheep believe her. Some are questioning her role as Jagged’s ‘niece’ when it’s clear that the title goes to Mari. Also claiming that Mari stole Luka from her. _

Juleka rolled her eyes at that, remembering Lila’s other lie about Luka.

_Jules: Anything else?  
_

_GF <3: Max admitted earlier that he’d researched Lie-la’s stories and came up with nothing. I think he thought I’d be impressed with him or something.  
_

_GF <3: I think Rose might contact you. _

Juleka paused, thinking back to the last conversation she had with Rose.

\--Flashback--

“Rose, you know Prince Ali, why don’t you just ask him-”

“Prince Ali is really busy Juleka, not only with his own charities but the work he’s doing with Lila as well. I don’t want to bother him.”

“But you can send him a message to check if he knows-”

“Lila wouldn’t lie to us, Juleka, she’s our friend,” Rose said, cutting her off and looking as stern as Rose could be.

“Rose-”

“No, you’re starting to sound like Marinette now, and she turned out to be a bully.”

Juleka felt a stab of guilt at being so oblivious to what was happening to Marinette. She’d tried to point out the inconsistencies in Lila’s stories when it came to Marinette but no one listened to her. She was still somewhat friendly with Marinette but it wasn’t like it had been and Juleka had no idea how to fix it.

When she’d come to school that morning and saw Alya push Marinette into the wall she’d been shocked. Marinette acted like it was nothing new and after spotting Rose in the crowd she’d wanted to pull her aside to find out what was going on but the bell rang. So she waited until lunch only to find out that Rose had known about the physical bullying and had stood by while it happened. While she really liked Rose and had been gathering the courage to ask her out, this was a side to Rose she’d never seen and one she knew she didn’t want to be around.

“So you think that not only is Marinette a bully, but that I could be too?” Juleka asked Rose, paying close attention to her reactions.

Rose looked uncertain, before something flashed across her face and she stood straight, as though preparing for battle.

“Well why else would you still be friendly with her? Why do you think we haven’t been inviting you to our sleepovers and girls only days?

Pain and betrayal filled her, _they’d purposely been excluding me?_

“I can’t be your friend as long as you’re friends with her,” Rose said, causing a slightly hysterical laugh to burst out of Juleka.

“Lucky me,” she said, ignoring the shock on Rose’s face before turning around and running out of school, heading towards home. She was almost at the Liberty when she went crashing into someone.

Scrambling to her feet she started apologising, eyes to the ground while tears blurred her vision. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I’m sor-”

“Jules?”

Glancing up, Juleka stuttered out, “M-Mari?” Seeing the concern on Marinette’s face was too much for her and she burst into tears, barely realising when Marinette started hugging her. It took her a while to calm down but she managed it eventually.

“W-what are you doing all the way out here?” She asked, stepping back and wiping the tears off her face with her sleeve.

“I was on my way to see Luka.” Although there was concern still on her face, Marinette was obviously happy about seeing Luka.

“Oh,” she replied, not knowing what else to say.

“We can walk together and if you want to tell me what happened I’m happy to listen. But if you don’t want to that’s completely fine too.”

Juleka nodded and by the time they got the houseboat Juleka had told Marinette everything, apologised and had heard from Marinette everything that had been happening.

“What made you realise she was lying?” Marinette asked.

Juleka shrugged. “I did think you might have been jealous for a little while there but the more I thought about it the more I realised that couldn’t be the case. You put your feelings aside when Adrien went on the date with Kagami, why was this different? So I started listening and watching, along with doing some online research. But the biggest thing was when Luka came by one day and dropped off my lunch. I was in the locker room when Lila claimed that he’d asked her out before but she could tell he was gay and in love with her friend so she set the two of them up. Everyone seemed to forget that Luka was my brother and I knew how he felt about, uh,” she paused, not sure how to proceed only to glance at Marinette when she heard her giggle.

“How he felt about me?” she asked, a smile on her face Juleka hadn’t seen in months. “I’m surprised he hasn’t told you we’re dating.”

Juleka froze in place and stared at Marinette in shock but the other girl just giggled and dragged her to toward the Liberty. As she saw Luka waiting for them she mentally vowed to have a _chat_ with her brother once his girlfriend went home. For the rest of the afternoon the three of them hung out and talked. By the time Marinette left Juleka felt a lot better, lighter in a way. She knew where she stood and more importantly, who she stood with.

_Now to work on turning my new best friend into my sister._

\--Flashback End--

_Jules: She doesn’t have my new number and even if I see her I have nothing to say to her. You coming over soon?  
_

_GF <3: The drama is winding down so I’ll be there soon. Gather everyone and we can have a movie night with everyone’s reaction videos.  
_

_Jules: I’ll send the invite out and hopefully we won’t have too many akuma interruptions._

On the other end of the phone, Juleka’s girlfriend smiled down at her phone.

_My Jewel: I’ll see you soon <3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya's reaction to seeing the Wedding post and we finally find out what Jagged posted ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short, the beginning of the end for Lila.   
> Since there's going to be reactions to a few events, all of Lila's lies will be revealed eventually but not just yet.

\--Alya's POV--

She didn’t know how to react. There on Instagram, Jagged Stone, THE Jagged Stone, had posted a wedding photo. And not just any wedding photo, but one of _Marinette_ and _Luka_! But while the photo might be surprising, it was the text Jagged had added that had shocked her to her core.

_Happy baby-silver anniversary to my rockin’ son and my one and only niece-turned-daughter-in-law, Marinette and Luka!_

Alya didn’t know what to think, all she could do was sit and stare at the photo. It was a group shot with Marinette, Luka, Juleka, Jagged Stone, Penny Rolling, Clara Nightingale and Fang.

_Luka is Jagged’s son? So does that mean Juleka is also his daughter? Why didn’t Marinette tell me? Did Marinette know? Why didn’t she invite me to the wedding, I’m supposed to be Marinette’s best friend!_

Alya ignored the voice in her head that tried to remind her of how she’d been treating Marinette recently.

If it hadn’t been Jagged’s official account then she’d be tempted to think that Marinette created an account to post a fake picture.

“I’m just going to have to go and get some answers straight from Marinette herself,” Alya muttered to herself before grabbing her things and walking out of the house.

Alya walked into the bakery and saw Sabine at the counter. It looked like she’d managed to get there during a quiet moment. Walking up to the counter she smiled at the older woman.

“Hi Sabine, is Marinette free? I need to talk to her.”

Something flashed across Sabine’s face but before she could comment, Sabine spoke. “She’s not here right now. Is there anything I can help you with?”

Alya hesitated before realising that Sabine and Tom would have had to sign the paperwork to allow Marinette to get married so maybe she could shed some light on the situation.

“Yes actually, could you tell me when this happened?” she asked, handing her phone over to Sabine. She continued talking as Sabine looked at the post. “I haven’t seen Marinette since school finished and… Uh, Sabine, are you okay?”

Alya watched as Sabine stared at her phone, face pale and expressionless.

“I’m sorry, Alya, but I’m going to need to ask you to leave. I just noticed the time and I need to run to an appointment,” Sabine said, handing the phone over to Alya and ushering her towards the front door.

Alya was outside with the door closed and locked before she realised she hadn’t gotten a response regarding the wedding photo. Her phone dinged with an incoming message notification.

_DJNino: Hey babe, where are you?_

Noticing the time Alya cursed, replying to say she was on her way before quickly making her way to the park where they’d organised a class picnic.

_Ugh, I kind of wish we’d invited Marinette or Juleka, maybe we could get an answer to that picture._

“Hey babe,” Nino called out, and Alya smiled as she made her way to her boyfriend, getting a kiss hello.

Looking around the group she smiled at who had made it there, only slightly grimacing to see Chloe sitting at the edge of the group.

_I don’t know why she bothered to come._

They were all sitting down, two people per picnic blanket; Alya and Nino, Adrien and Lila, Max and Kim, Alix and Nathaniel, Rose and Sabrina, Ivan and Mylene, with Chloe leaning against a nearby tree on her own. They were sharing food between them but Alya was still distracted.

“So what took you so long to get here?” Nino asked, bringing Alya back to reality.

“Have you seen the photo Jagged posted this morning?” She asked instead.

Nino frowned, “No, why?”

“He posted a wedding photo.”

Alya watched as everyone pulled out their phones and looked at the post. She didn’t have to wait long to see and hear everyone’s reactions.

“Marinette got married?”

“Marinette married Luka?”

“Luka is Jagged’s son?”

“Marinette knows Jagged Stone?”

“Jagged thinks of Marinette as his one and only niece?”

Alya glanced around at the group and aside from Chloe, who was obviously laughing, the others had mixed reactions to the post.

“Lila why did Jagged call Marinette his one and only niece, I thought you were his niece?” Rose asked, and everyone glanced over at Lila.

“W-well I didn’t want to say anything but somehow Marinette got in contact with Jagged and told him all of these lies about me. I think she got his number from my phone when she stole it from me,” Lila said, a tear sliding down her cheek while she held onto Adrien’s arm.

“Why don’t you call him now and we can all help you tell him the truth?” Alix offered and Alya jumped in, turning to her bestie.

“Absolutely girl! We’ll help you set the record straight!”

“O-oh, thanks everyone but I got a new phone and transferred all of my celebrity numbers onto it and I leave it at home so that this can’t happen again.”

“Why not just put a code on your phone?” Alix asked.

“I have one, but Marinette was obviously able to get into it once, what’s to stop her doing it again?”

“A better code?” Alix suggested.

“Alix! Can’t you see Lila is already upset about the whole Jagged thing, you don’t need to be mean,” Alya said, moving to hug Lila and accidentally pulling her away from Adrien.

“I-I just can’t believe that Marinette would take him from me,” Lila wailed.

“What do you mean, girl?”

“L-Luka used to be my boyfriend, but Marinette stole him from me. It was after she stole my phone so she must have found out about him being Jagged’s son and decided she wanted him as a way to get fame and money.”

Lila sniffled in her arms and Alya was livid at what Marinette had done to the other girl.

“Excuse me?” A voice said coldly from behind Alya.

Turning her head she saw Kagami standing there, looking like her usual Ice Queen self.

“Kagami? What are you doing here?” Adrien asked.

“I’m wondering if this liar really did accuse Marinette of all people of being a gold digger and homewrecker,” Kagami replied, eyes never leaving Alya and Lila.

“Lila is not a liar!” Alya yelled at Kagami while Adrien made his way over to her.

“Kagami can I talk to you over here for a minute?” he asked, quickly pulling her away.

Alya couldn’t hear what they were talking about but it was obvious that Kagami wasn’t happy with Adrien. It was only then that Alya noticed the sword she was carrying.

Looking at the chaos all around her Alya noticed Chloe making her way to Adrien and Kagami. Just as she opened her mouth to tell Chloe to leave them alone, Chloe spoke instead, leaving Alya and the others in open-mouth shock.

“Come on, Kagami, we have better places to be,” Chloe stated, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she hooked her arm though Kagami’s and they walked off.

_Since when are Chloe and Kagami even remotely friendly? Is this some weird akuma attack? What is going on?_

Exchanging a look with Nino, Alya didn’t know what to think anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to do Sabine and Tom's reactions next but I think there'll be one more before that and then a wrap up with the group as the last reaction for this event. So probably five chapters in this event, we'll see what the muse says...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juleka's girlfriend is revealed

The day was meant to be a boring picnic spent pretending to like her classmates while in reality she was spying on them to see what lies Lila would spout in order to help protect her girlfriend from any potential backlash. She’d also protect her friend Marinette, but in the end Juleka would always be her priority.

However she knew the class was going to lose their minds when they saw Jagged’s latest post and if no one else mentioned it then she’d have to find a way to bring it up and watch the class go nuts.

As she waited for the others to arrive she thought back to earlier when she’d arrived at the park and Max had walked up to her.

\--Flashback--

 _“_ I’ve researched Lila’s stories and I couldn’t find anything which leads me to think that she’s been lying to all of us,” Max said, standing in front of her waiting for some sort of reaction from her, she just wasn’t sure exactly what reaction he wanted.

“And?” she asked, raising her brow at him, ensuring she looked as unimpressed as she felt. She wanted to snort when he faltered.

“What do you mean and? I’m telling you she’s lying and that’s all you have to say?”

“I mean, the fact that you’ve only just figured that out and not immediately after the whole impossibility of a _napkin_ having the ability to gouge your eye out despite you wearing glasses, isn’t as impressive as you seem to think it is, Max.”

Max blushed but before he could say more she added, “It also doesn’t change the fact that you’ve treated Marinette and Juleka like crap. Personally, I think you’re still sour over Marinette beating you in a video game and despite everything she did, you’re using this whole situation to get back at her.”

“You honestly think I would do that?” Max asked in disbelief.

“Yes. Otherwise you would have had Markov check the facts a long time ago. I don’t know what finally made you bother to check but frankly I don’t care,” she stated then walked around him and made her way over to sit by the tree as she waited for everyone else to arrive.

\--Flashback End--

It wasn’t until Alya finally arrived that things started to get interesting.

“Have you seen the photo Jagged posted this morning?” Alya asked Nino, loud enough for all of them to hear.

Nino frowned, “No, why?”

“He posted a wedding photo.”

_Finally, let the show begin!_

She looked down at her phone to put it on record and just let it capture everyone’s reactions. On the outside she was composed but on the inside she was cackling like mad. She got a few photos and videos before deciding to message Juleka.

_Me: Everyone is losing their shit over that post and it is glorious!_

Alix tuned in to what was happening around her, she didn’t want to miss a chance to poke holes in Lila’s stories while pretending to be helpful.

“W-well I didn’t want to say anything but somehow Marinette got in contact with Jagged and told him all of these lies about me. I think she got his number from my phone when she stole it from me,” Lila said, a tear sliding down her cheek while she held onto Adrien’s arm.

“Why don’t you call him now and we can all help you tell him the truth?” Alix suggested, watching as Alya practically pounced on the idea.

“Absolutely girl! We’ll help you set the record straight!”

“O-oh, thanks everyone but I got a new phone and transferred all of my celebrity numbers onto it and I leave it at home so that this can’t happen again.”

“Why not just put a code on your phone?” Alix asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

“I have one, but Marinette was obviously able to get into it once, what’s to stop her doing it again?”

“A better code?” Alix suggested, barely keeping from sounding snarky but unable to stop the response altogether.

“Alix! Can’t you see Lila is already upset about the whole Jagged thing, you don’t need to be mean,” Alya said, while Alix just rolled her eyes and looked back at her phone.

_My Jewel: You better have photos!_

_Me: I have photos **and** videos._

“Excuse me?” A familiar voice sounded from nearby and Alix glanced up to see Kagami standing behind Alya. Her view was blocked but a quick glance showed a certain someone else in the perfect position to record the interaction so she turned back to her phone.

_Me: Kagami just arrived. I can’t tell if she was on her way to practice and heard something or if she went looking._

_My Jewel: ??_

_Me: She’s got a sword._

Alix watched as Adrien and Kagami moved away and while it was clear that Adrien was trying to play peacekeeper, Kagami looked close to snapping at him.

_Me: Agreste is trying to calm Kagami, I think she might skewer him._

_Me: Lie-la is trying to dig herself out of the hole, seems no one told her that if you start digging the sides it just makes the hole bigger._

_My Jewel: LOL is she saying anything we need to know?_

_Me: Trying to claim Mari is a gold-digger, some of the sheep believe her. Some are questioning her role as Jagged’s ‘niece’ when it’s clear that the title goes to Mari. Also claiming that Mari stole Luka from her._

_My Jewel: Anything else?_

_Me: Max admitted earlier that he’d researched Lie-la’s stories and came up with nothing. I think he thought I’d be impressed with him or something._

Alix looked around the group again and noticed Rose staring down at her phone. There was an expression on her face that Alix couldn’t pinpoint. She bit her lip and hesitated for a second before sending another message.

_Me: I think Rose might contact you._

_My Jewel: She doesn’t have my new number and even if I see her I have nothing to say to her. You coming over soon?_

_Me: The drama is winding down so I’ll be there soon. Gather everyone and we can have a movie night with everyone’s reaction videos._

Smiling down at her phone, Alix thought back to how everything had changed between her and Juleka.

\--Flashback--

Alix had been hesitant in believing everything Lila said. She had believed her in the beginning but she’d started noticing how every time Lila said Marinette had done something, there was no one around to witness it. Despite what others may think, Alix was smart. She liked sport and she’d be the first to admit that she was competitive, but she’d always loved spy movies and had constantly pretended to be a secret agent. When she’d first started at Collège Françoise Dupont she’d recently lost her mum so she’d decided to pretend to be Secret Agent Alix, Student of Collège Françoise Dupont to take the focus off what was happening at home. The main difference about Secret Agent Alix and the real Alix was that she didn’t advertise how smart she was.

Over the years she opened up a bit more to people but her true self rarely made an appearance to those outside of her family. She knew part of that was because if people rejected her, they weren’t rejecting the real her. She was fine to keep going like that, but that all changed the day she realised she had feelings for Juleka. 

Unlike the others, Alix had always noticed Juleka. At first she was envious of her ability to be practically invisible while standing in the middle of a group. Then she’d realised how lonely that must be for the other girl and had reached out to her. Juleka and Alix had become quite good friends, despite how they acted in class. Alix had been saddened when she’d realised the Juleka liked Rose but she put her feelings aside to be there for her friend.

It wasn’t until she’d overheard what Rose said to Juleka that Alix vowed revenge. She’d stayed in class to see what happened but afterwards she was racing to the Liberty to see Juleka.

_Me: I’m coming to see you._

Normally Alix would ask, but she was too worried about being told to stay away. In no time at all, Alix was at the Liberty and she was surprised to see Marinette there as well.

“Alix?” Marinette asked, a confused look on her face. “What are you doing here?”

“I-”

“Hey,” a voice said softly behind her.

Spinning around Alix saw Juleka standing there, one eye hidden behind her fringe, the other slightly red and puffy. Alix walked over and pulled the other girl into her arms, ignoring the others in the room, her focus solely on the upset girl in her arms. The girl she loved.

She didn’t know how long they stood there but eventually they separated and joined Marinette and Luka. After apologising to Marinette for standing by, and to Juleka for not realising sooner that she was being excluded, since Alix herself didn’t go to every event, they came up with a battle plan where Alix would be their spy in the classroom.

Suddenly Alix groaned and buried her face in her hands.

“Alix?” Juleka asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“I just realised that I’m going to have to be nice to Lie-la,” Alix moaned.

Hearing giggles coming from Marinette Alix raised her head and glared at the girl in front of her. But then Luka and Juleka joined in her laughter. Alix shot Juleka a fond look, completely missing the exchange that caused between Marinette and Luka. Leaning back against her seat she gave an exaggerate pout while waiting for the others to stop laughing.

With a game plan in place, things continued on. But it wasn’t until after Marinette and Luka got married that Juleka shocked her by kissing her.

“Alix?”

“Yes, My Jewel?” Alix asked, delighting in the faint blush that appeared on Juleka’s cheeks.

“Would you like to go on a date with me?”

Alix smiled brightly. “I’d like nothing more. Tell me where and when and I’ll be there.”

“Nothing, huh?” Juleka asked, a teasing look on her face.

Smirking, Alix couldn’t resist her response. “Well I’d _love_ to be able to call you my girlfriend but I’ll settle for a date until you’re ready.”

“And if I’m ready now?”

Alix gulped then licked her lips. “Then I’m the luckiest girl in the world, My Jewel.”

Juleka shook her head. “You saw me even when I felt invisible. I’m the luckiest girl in the world because I have you as my girlfriend.”

Speechless, all Alix could do was pull Juleka into her arms and kiss her.

\--Flashback End--

_My Jewel: I’ll send the invite out and hopefully we won’t have too many akuma interruptions._

Alix smiled down at her phone.

_My Jewel: I’ll see you soon <3_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we get a look at Adrien and Sabine's reactions with a tiny look into Tom's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We find out how Marinette was able to get married.

\--Adrien’s POV--

Adrien stood there frowning at the retreating backs of Chloe and Kagami.

_Since when do they get along?_

While Adrien had been trying to calm Kagami down so that no one got akumatized, he’d had a weird feeling in his gut.

_It must have been because she was speaking in Japanese and I couldn’t understand her._

The picnic had started off fine, with Lila hanging off his arm like normal. It’d taken a weird turn when Alya had mentioned Jagged’s post.

Adrien had been so busy staring at the post itself that he’d missed what was said until he’d heard Kagami’s voice, colder than he’d heard it before.

“Dude, what just happened?” Nino asked him, coming to stand by his side, bringing his attention back to reality.

Turning to his best friend Adrien saw that Nino seemed to be just as confused as he was. “I have no idea, I didn’t even know the two of them talked.”

Glancing back over his shoulder he tried to see the two girls but they were already gone.

“I don’t know what’s weirder, Chloe and Kagami walking off together just now or Marinette and Luka getting _married_.”

Adrien winced as he turned back to Nino, not sure how to react to that particular bit of news.

“Maybe it’s just some publicity stunt?” he offered weakly.

“Yeah, maybe,” Nino replied, obviously not believing that any more than Adrien did.

Before they could talk more screams could be heard.

“Akuma!” Someone yelled and Adrien took off, not even bothering to come up with a lie.

Despite how quick Chat was to arrive at the battle after finding a place to transform, he still managed to get there as Ladybug was purifying the akuma, Viperion and Honey Bee at her side.

Taking advantage of being transformed with no akuma to battle, Chat made his way to the bakery to see if Marinette was there. Looking around her room it was obvious that no one had been in there for a while. As he looked down at the street he saw her parents walking back to the bakery. Just as he was about to jump down to see them he noticed the angry looks on their faces.

_Probably not a good time to see them right now._

Finding an alley to hide in he detransformed.

“Cheese, I need cheese,” Plagg whined and Adrien handed over the piece of cheese without a word.

“What’s up, kid?”

Frowning at his kwami, Adrien tried to get his thoughts in order.

“It’s nothing.”

“Really? Are you sure it’s got nothing to do with pigtails being married now?”

Adrien snorted. “Why would I care about Marinette being married?”

Despite his words, a pang of _something_ went through him. It didn’t matter to him if Marinette got married, or even who she decided to marry.

_It’s not like I found out Ladybug is married._

Checking the time and ignoring his inner turmoil, Adrien made his way to where the car was waiting for him.

\--Sabine’s POV--

Sabine placed the pots down on the counter a lot harder than she needed to, practically slamming them down. When they’d first noticed that Marinette had run off they had expected her to come back after she finished her tantrum. Tom and Sabine had Marinette’s punishment ready for when she returned, including moving her bed into the living room so that they could keep a better eye on her.

Originally they had only planned the punishment to last for two weeks, but the longer she stayed away the more time they’d added to the punishment.

However they had not been expecting to find out that Marinette had gone and gotten _married_ of all things.

After basically throwing Alya out of the bakery she’d rushed to Tom’s side and they’d looked at the post themselves. They’d closed the bakery and raced off to get the marriage revoked and see what could be done to keep Marinette away from Luka. With Marinette still under eighteen Sabine had thought it would be an easy thing to achieve only to be told that not only could they do nothing about their daughter’s marriage, they’d already signed the paperwork allowing her to get married.

\--Flashback--

“What are you talking about? We never signed anything!” Sabine exclaimed at the government worker.

“According to our records, both you and your husband signed the necessary papers for your daughter to get married before the age of eighteen,” the lady replied.

“Well then your records are wrong! I demand to speak to your manager!” Sabine exclaimed.

“Very well, one moment please, ma’am.”

Sabine and Tom only had to wait a short while before the lady came walking back with an official looking older gentleman.

“Hello, my name Pierre Dubois, I’ve been told that you’re trying to revoke your daughter’s marriage on the grounds that she’s underage and you never signed the paperwork giving her permission to marry, is that correct?” he asked, a folder in his hands.

“Yes, that is correct,” Sabine replied stiffly.

“Are these your signatures?” Pierre asked, showing her and Tom the form with their signatures.

“Yes they are, but as you can see this is a photocopy of the form and we didn’t sign this,” Tom declared, handing the form back.

Sabine watched as the man nodded as he took the form back.

_Good, now we can get this mess sorted._

“Yes this is a photocopy of the form. However we have the original in our records and as you’ve acknowledged that these are in fact your signatures then you have indeed authorised for your daughter to get married.”

“But we didn’t sign this!” Tom growled out.

“These papers were forged!” Sabine added.

Pierre cleared his throat. “Unfortunately, in addition to this paperwork I have photos showing the two of you signing this document.”

“What?” Sabine and Tom exclaimed.

“As part of the paperwork that was submitted for this marriage certificate, your daughter included photos of you signing the forms authorising her to get married before she turned eighteen.”

Sabine and Tom looked at the copies of photos they were provided. It was clear that they weren’t really looking or reading what they were signing.

_How could she take advantage of us like that?!_

“We didn’t know what we were signing,” Sabine said, trying one last ditch effort to get the marriage revoked. She missed the look on Tom’s face as he stared at the pictures.

“Then perhaps in the future you should read what you are signing. The fact remains that you signed the papers of your own free will. Your daughter is now married and therefore the only person who has a say over her marriage is herself or her husband,” Pierre stated.

Fury filled Sabine and she slammed the photos on the desk and stormed out of the office, hearing Tom following her.

\--Flashback End--

“I can’t believe Marinette would do this to us,” Sabine muttered, continuing to slam things.

\--Tom’s POV--

Standing in the bakery kitchen Tom stared down at the photo in his hands. It showed him signing the paperwork that would allow his baby to get married.

_How did it get to this point?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a different plan in mind for this chapter but it felt like I was forcing it to keep to that plan so I scrapped it and this was what came out.   
> (I kept having to remind myself that this is the reactions to the wedding news and not other reactions)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night! And we wrap up this set of reactions ^.^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a crazy couple of weeks so I decided that since it was my birthday today I would take time to sit, relax and write ^.^  
> (And I'm posting this just before midnight!)
> 
> Now, just to clarify some things with the timeline.  
> I'm not sure what it is in the show but for my purposes...  
> There is at least four-six months between Marinette getting expelled and the holidays.  
> The first flashback in this chapter is a few weeks before the holidays so Mari ends up getting the marriage papers signed at least a month before she actually needs them and she hasn't run away yet.  
> Luka finds out about Mari being Ladybug a week after Mari goes to stay with Master Fu (they've been somewhat 'secretly' dating for over six months), she's been staying with Master Fu for three weeks when her and Luka get married. Master Fu transfers Guardianship between four-six weeks since Mari ran away (haven't decided just yet).

\--Marinette’s POV--

After defeating the akuma, Ladybug, Viperion and Honey Bee made their way to Jagged’s place. Landing on the balcony, they walked in and detransformed.

“Just in time, we’re getting ready for a movie night, starting with home movies!” Alix exclaimed from her spot next to Juleka on the couch.

Marinette frowned, “What home movies?”

“We recorded everyone’s reactions to the wedding news at the picnic today,” Alix said, bright smile on her face. “Speaking of which, Chloe I need your videos too.”

Marinette glanced at Chloe but the other girl was already making her way to Alix.

“Come on, love, lets relax and watch the show,” Luka whispered, taking her hand and leading her to one of the recliners before sitting and pulling her onto his lap.

She huffed but snuggled into him as she looked around the room. The seven kwamis were all sitting on the coffee table facing the TV, each with their own plate of food. Juleka was on the bigger couch with Alix on one side and Fang on the other. Jagged and Penny were sharing one love seat and Chloe and Kagami the other.

A year ago she never would have thought that she’d be hanging out with not only Kagami but _Chloe_ and that they would know her identity as Ladybug.

Turning to Jagged, Marinette asked, “So what made you post that picture and comment?”

Jagged smiled brightly, no hint of remorse on his face. “It’s your baby-silver anniversary, of course I was going to give you a shout out!”

“Even though you knew it would result in an akuma?” Marinette pressed on.

Jagged shrugged before turning serious. “There was always going to be an akuma once the news was out. This way there was only one akuma instead of multiple akumas over multiple days as people found out.”

Tilting her head, Marinette considered Jagged’s logic. “Next time, you give us a heads up _before_ you post anything about us so that we can be prepared and we can let you know if it’s a bad day for an almost-guaranteed akuma. Deal?”

“Deal! Now let’s watch some home movies!”

Half an hour later they’d watched all of the reactions and were getting ready to put on actual movies so they could keep having a _family movie night_.

“Hey Mari, there’s something I was wondering ever since I found out you were married.”

“What’s that, Alix?”

“How were you able to get married since it requires parental approval if you’re under eighteen?” Alix asked.

\--Flashback--

“Okay, I have paperwork for emancipation, name change, adoption, and marriage,” Chloe said, placing each of the piles in front of Marinette as she mentioned them.

“Adoption? Marriage? What the hell, Chloe?” Marinette asked, looking up at the other girl.

Chloe rolled her eyes and waved her off. “Relax, they’re both blank. The point is the more forms we have signed, the more options you’ll have. Your parents are being ridiculous, utterly ridiculous and I refuse to let them destroy your future because they believe Lie-la.”

“Chloe—”

“Look,” Chloe interrupted, sitting next to her and taking her hand in both of hers. “I know I’ve been horrible to you in the past and why on earth you gave me another chance I’ll never know but I’m going to prove to you that you didn’t make a mistake and that I’m worthy of your trust and friendship. I have your back, Mari, and I’m going to help however I can. These forms are options, they won’t be dated but if we can trick your parents into signing them we have your ticket to freedom practically guaranteed. It’s just a matter of figuring out which one to use and when.”

“Chloe I don’t think—”

“Mari, listen. Maybe they’ll get their heads out of their asses and realise that Lia-la is full of it, but you said it yourself, something has changed since you were expelled. The holidays are coming up and I want you to have options just in case you need them.” she said, squeezing Marinette’s hand.

Marinette smiled weakly at her friend. _Friends with Chloe, who would have thought._

Chloe had come back from New York after spending some time with her mother. She’d taken Marinette aside and actually thanked her for helping make that possible. Chloe stated that she was going to try and be a better person and they’d left it at that.

However after a week of seeing how their class was treating Marinette and how her parents were reacting Chloe had messaged her and offered her support. When she’d found out that Marinette had been expelled and everything surrounding that she’d been shocked that anyone could believe Marinette would do something like that.

They hadn’t made it obvious to the rest that they were getting along because they were still trying to find their feet around each other. It helped that the class wouldn’t pair up with them on any partner projects as it allowed them time to talk and hang out while doing schoolwork. Their history also allowed them to pretend to take longer to complete the project work.

“Okay, Chloe, I will get everything signed.”

“How are you going to do it?”

Marinette winked. “Leave it with me.”

\--End Flashback--

“Hang on, are you saying Chloe gave you the marriage paperwork before I suggested it?” Juleka asked, somewhere between shocked and amused.

Marinette blushed while Luka chuckled. “She also had adoption papers, Jules.”

“That’s not the point, Mari. Why didn’t you tell us when we were coming up with ideas?” Juleka asked.

“To be honest, I kinda forgot,” Marinette mumbled, blushing while Juleka giggled.

“Continue your story, Mari. I want to know how you got the signatures as well,” Chloe practically ordered.

\--Flashback--

“Are you ready, Marinette?” Tikki asked, floating in front of her chosen as she visibly gathered her courage.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Marinette replied. “How about you, Tikki?”

“I’m ready, Mari.”

Turning to the other floating kwami she asked, “Trixx?”

“Ready!”

“Okay, let’s go over the plan one more time.”

“Trixx and I will hide in the kitchen and when your parents start doing the bakery paperwork I will come and grab you.”

“I’ll come down with the field trip letter and one set of paperwork for them to sign and give Tikki my phone so she can get photo evidence of them signing the papers,” Marinette added.

“Won’t they notice the photos when they go through your phone?” Trixx asked.

Marinette shook her head. “I’m going to give Tikki the phone I got after they started _monitoring_ my phone. It’s the new number that my clients have.”

“Good thinking! When you give Tikki the phone I’ll wait until their attention is on you and then use an illusion to hide us and we’ll sneak the rest of the paperwork onto the table.”

“Once I have my papers signed I’ll leave, while you two…” she trailed off, waiting for one of the kwami to jump in with the next part of the plan.

“While we wait for them to move onto the other paperwork. When they start, Trixx will illusion us both and we’ll get into position, taking photos of them signing each form.”

“And the photos will show the actual form and not an illusion?” Marinette asked, slightly worried about that one aspect.

Trixx nodded. “When your parents look at the papers they’ll see papers for the bakery but since the illusion will be placed just above the papers, the camera will pick up the true forms.”

“Just remember, don’t make them invoices. I don’t want others missing out on their payments just so we can get the forms signed.”

“I won’t, promise.”

“Okay, let’s do this.”

Fifteen minutes later, Marinette returned to her room and crawled into bed, grabbing her pillow and crying quietly.

She’d done her part, but she hadn’t planned on her parents berating her or telling her they didn’t have time to _deal_ with her. Her Maman had grabbed the papers and scribbled out her signature in the indicated spot. Marinette had frozen in fear she would read the papers but she didn’t even glance at them before signing them. Her papa had taken the papers next, scribbled his signature and they’d returned them to her, shooing her back to her bedroom.

“Marinette?”

Marinette lifted her head, not bothering to wipe away her tears as she looked at the two kwami floating in front of her. Tikki held the strap attached to her phone while Trixx held rolled up paperwork.

“Is it done?” she asked, her voice hoarse.

“Yes,” Tikki replied.

“Good. Did you have time to get photos of them signing the papers I had?”

“We did,” Trixx replied.

Marinette nodded then sniffled and the two kwami put the phone and papers on the bed before cuddling up to her.

\--End Flashback--

Luka hugged her closer while everyone else looked angry.

“Just when I think I couldn’t dislike your parents more, ugh.” Chloe growled out, folding her arms over her chest.

“Why did you get photos of them signing the forms?” Kagami asked.

Marinette sighed. “I knew that no matter which form I used, I’d need some sort of proof that the signatures weren’t forged so that was Plan A. Thanks to Tikki’s good luck, the papers I had grabbed were the ones for me to get married.”

“Plan A? How many other plans were there?” Penny asked.

“I think I got up to Plan F by the time we tried Plan A. Plan F was nicknamed Plan Final Resort, and that was going to be having Trixx illusion me into both of my parents and I would forge their signatures.”

“Why was that the final resort? I would have thought that would have been the easiest to achieve?” Jagged asked, confusion evident on his face.

“The photos had to have a date and time stamp of when they were taken, if we had to go with the illusion we would have had to make sure that we timed it right so that the photos weren’t taken when my parents were around other people who could be witnesses that they didn’t actually sign the papers. Plus I would have had to learn to forge my parents signatures. Plan A ended up getting the perfect result because they didn’t pay attention to what they were signing and if they ever confronted me about it I would be able to remind them of that incident. The way they treated me sucked, but the results were worth it.”

Everyone smiled at her and Luka kissed her neck.

“Right, what cartoon are we watching first?” Juleka asked, causing everyone to make a suggestion and then argue about why their suggestion was the best one.

Marinette smiled gratefully at her sister-in-law and got a wink in return before Juleka joined the discussion.

“So you really think Jagged is going to tell us the next time he wants to post something?” Luka whispered to her.

Turning to him, Marinette leaned closer and gave him a chaste kiss. “I know he will, what worries me is what he’s going to do once Hawkmoth is defeated and there’s no threat of akumas.”

Luka chuckled and the two of them turned back to the others, leaning back and waiting for them to decide on a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the final chapter in the Reactions: Wedding story, I think I covered everything. If there's anything you want answers to let me know and I'll either answer or I'll make note to include it in a future story. 
> 
> Chloe will get a redemption (I've been reading a few Chloe Redemption stories and since she was almost paired up with Alix I knew she'd be in this story/series) but we'll find out more in the next story.  
> There's also a hint or two about what's coming in the future but I'm not going to confirm anything ;-) hehe
> 
> Next up we'll move onto Reactions: Hawkmoth's Defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up will be Alya's reaction I think.


End file.
